dunqeonsndraqonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Memphis Farora
Memphis Mahariel Farora is a moon elf cleric in Mega Campaign. Having received a vision from her goddess Selune, Memphis traveled Imperium in hopes of thwarting the false idol Sionis. She eventually defeated him alongside her companions, and now ventures beyond the continent to try and repopulate the mainland. Appearance Memphis is a dark purple skinned moon elf. Her slender body is relatively thin and not particularly strong; years of general inactivity have resulted in her lanky figure. She wears her white hair in a short bob-cut and tucks a moon flower behind her left ear. As her hair grows out over her journey, Memphis begins to wear it in a high ponytail. Her eyes are yellow with golden flecks speckled around her irises, and her eyelashes and eyebrows are white. Memphis' pointy elf ears are noted to be larger than average. She is dressed in a red turtleneck that she wears underneath her padded leather armor. A sash is tied around her torso and she drapes a green hooded cape over her. The cape's interior is a lighter green and reaches to about half-way down Memphis' legs. Her boots and arm braces are metal plated. Banana Campaign Memphis' original design differs from her depiction in Mega. She had yellow rune-like markings running across her face, and a crescent moon symbol emblazoned on her forehead. She dressed in basic black and white cleric robes, decorated with moon motifs. She also had numerous golden ear piercings. Personality Memphis is empathetic, compassionate, and values kindness and understanding. At the end of anything, she’s truly out for the best and wants to make her mark in the world - and a positive impact at that. She’s thrilled to have been chosen for a divine mission; while she was elated to have the chance to do some real good, she’d also get to experience the outside world and prove to her family that she was capable of great things. Her idealistic nature leads her to be rather naive and innocent. Memphis wants to be unfazed by pettiness in the greater scope of her mission, but totally fails at that. When Memphis gets flustered, she flounders hard, and as a result is easily manipulated - exemplified from when she allows Clarke to goad her into drinking after he teases her for having never done so. Memphis is intelligent and sagacious. She's wise in that she’s perceptive, strong-willed, and contemplative, but is also very new to the world. Memphis can be painfully awkward sometimes; her ardent lack of interpersonal skills is a result of her sheltered upbringing. She is also very well-read, having spent much of her time at home pouring over the books from her library. Memphis wants to believe she follows an altruistic cause out of nothing else but a desire to do what's right. While she does prioritize the well-being of others, much of what she’s doing is born from seeking attention and validation - especially from the family she’d left behind. Memphis judges herself more severely than anyone else. After returning home to the brutalization of her family, Memphis is irreversibly traumatized. Initially idealistic and sweetly naive, she's become much more resolute and jaded through the ordeals she’s been wrought through - from losing Yamma and Duncan to the final encounter with Sionis. Memphis still wants what's best for the world, but no longer believes she was the one meant to save it. Despite these doubts, Memphis strives to make the most of what she'd won from Sionis' defeat, and now attempts to restore life to Imperium. History Banana Campaign Memphis was originally played in the Banana Campaign, and was revamped and reprised in Mega. Her characterization was much more similar to Bryna's, being aloof and haughty. She existed as a cleric of Selune who was hired to accompany the party in search of a magical item. Pre-Mega Campaign Memphis lived in contentment at a secret church dedicated to the worship of Selune, the goddess of the moon. The church was located on the outskirts of the land, far away from the dangers of the empire. For the safety of the community, travel outside the church's land was forbidden in fear of attracting attention from Sionis' Exactors. Memphis was devoted to Selune and her teachings, but languished under the tutelage of her church. The more she learned of the outside world and the danger Sionis posed to people like her, the more troubled she became. Memphis grew outspoken against Sionis' empire and wished to take action, but was silenced for creating disturbances by the head of the church, Barran. Barran asserted that actively resisting Sionis would lead to the Exactors razing their church to the ground. Memphis argued that an effort to oppose Sionis is necessary towards change, and ultimately the survival of her people, but Barran and the church dismissed Memphis' concerns. That night, Memphis leaves the confines of her church to lead her life out on the surface. She then receives a vision from Selune that guides her to retrieve the goddess' lost scriptures in the Glacial Desert, and promptly makes her way towards her divine directive. Days after leaving her church, Memphis is harried by a pack of wolves, but is rescued by Yamma who happened to be farming with her family nearby. Memphis asks Yamma to accompany her on the journey, and Yamma agrees. Current I'll write this some other time, honestly. Abilities Memphis' lack of physical strength is more than compensated for in her exceptional magical prowess. In hand-to-hand combat, Memphis wields a yklwa - but she'd only ever struck with her weapon once. Elf Abilities * Darkvision * Keen Senses * Fey Ancestry * Trance * Elf Weapon Training Cleric Abilities As a cleric of Selune, Memphis has many divine abilities that allow her to heal and give buffs to party members. She also has several abilities that let her deal damage to creatures. Being of the Life Domain, Memphis particularly excels in restoring health to her teammates. * Channel Divinity ** Turn Undead ** Destroy Undead ** Preserve Life * Disciple of Life * Blessed Healer * Divine Strike Flavoring *'Spirit Guardians:' Memphis' Spirit Guardians are flavored as small yellow wisps. *'Guardian of Faith:' When summoned, Memphis' guardian appears as a spectral, featureless suit of armor wielding a giant shield and long-sword. The shield has a symbol of the crescent moon on its front. *'Spiritual Weapon: '''Memphis' Spiritual Weapon manifests in the form of a studded purple whip that tapers off into three strands. Additional Tools * '''Tome of Selune: '''Memphis' casting focus. *'Rope of Entanglement': A rope that leaps out at its target and attempts to entangle it. *'Shield': Found in the warden's office in Madstone Prison. Feats * Magic Initiate (Message, Prestidigitation, Find Familiar) ** She never, ever used the Find Familiar. I literally just completely forgot she even learned it. Relationships Yamma Memphis was totally flummoxed by Yamma, from her strange abilities to her quirky (and often destructive) behavior. Despite this, Memphis still cared very deeply for her. While the saiyan's child-like intelligence and behavior was a constant source of stress for Memphis, she was always still willing to assist and lend her help whenever possible. Her death and the many more that followed changed Memphis, now sullen with grief yet imbued with new purpose. Havai Memphis was deeply protective of Havai, equally in parts due to him being a child and that he was directly related to her quest, even if she didn't know exactly how. Memphis deeply appreciated Havai's relative normalcy in comparison to her other teammates - a shred of reprieve is needed when dealing with characters like Clarke, Weesin, and Yamma. Memphis still remained wary around him however; Havai's volatile personality coupled with the immense power he held was something that greatly concerned her. Memphis always had questions - for one, no one knew what he was, and two, where did his powers even come from? Memphis and Havai grew extremely close by the end of their journey, being the only two to have made it all the way to the end. Memphis stays with Havai every step of the way afterwards. Clarke Varill Clarke was an asshole, but Memphis couldn’t change that. Clarke managed to be a constant source of irritation for the elf, and his incessant flirting and lewd remarks proved to wear down even her capacity for understanding. The two functioned as complete opposites to each other; Memphis being book-smart and demure while Clarke street-smart and obnoxious. She never ''completely detested him as a person seeing as he’d shown some admirable qualities, but generally disapproved of a lot of things (everything) he said. While initially furious, Memphis truly doesn't find Clarke responsible for Yamma's fate. Having grown attached to him throughout all their travels, she sobs into Clarke's arms as he leaves the party, and continues to message him afterwards via Sending. She believed that as long as he worked towards making things right, then he’d be nobly remembered in her story. Post-game, Clarke is among Memphis’ closest friends and a true confidant. Weesin Memphis found Weesin nice, dopey, and sometimes a little slow. She appreciates his pacifist sentiment, but believed it'd ultimately get him killed someday. Memphis ended up growing very protective of Weesin, and feels awful at having sent him to his death when he cast Dispel Magic on the Wand of Orcus. She revives him afterwards, and remains close friends with him after the campaign's conclusion. Duncan Varnash Memphis never knew how to feel about Duncan, but by the time she figured it out it didn’t even matter. Memphis respected him, but felt like the biggest hypocrite in the world for that. She fights against slavery and racism, and yet found herself a friend in someone who promotes both. She was more than conflicted about it, but regardless valued his company. Duncan was someone Memphis needed to meet - someone who forced her to confront the idea of morality not being so black and white. Duncan’s death rendered Memphis numb. Rather than sink to an even lower point however, his fate made her even more resolute in her divine directive. Upon briefly meeting him again, she realizes that perhaps Duncan dying wasn’t the worst thing that’s happened to him, having been sent to the side of his goddess. Cainhurst Greylash Cain was a dickhead who tried to murder Havai at every turn, and Havai was someone specifically sought out by Selune. Despite her intense dislike however, Memphis was still very shaken by his gruesome death at the hands of Magnus. Felix Redthorn Felix didn’t meet the best of Memphis, but she’d make sure to correct that in the days to come. Pressed by the intensity of the situation and circumstances, Memphis didn’t have the time to establish any particular bond with Felix, but they were both still on good terms. Felix and Memphis’ missions were both driven by very personal reasons, and the two seemed to connect in that aspect. Malice Both Memphis and Malice are subject of a tragedy wreaked by the Exactors, but the two differ in that Memphis is afterwards driven by her faith to better the world and Malice by an all-consuming sense of vengeance, no matter the cost. Malice serves as an example of the worst Memphis can become. Much like Duncan, Malice’s presence was something Memphis needed. Malice was consumed by his hate for the Exactors, whereas Memphis could still veer from that path. Without the recognition of what she could have become, Memphis could’ve easily started down the same dark road. Magnus Axellian Magnus, much like Havai, was one of the more sensible people she’d ever traveled with. He was very much an anchor for her, and someone who helped her find footing in this big ol’ mess she’d gotten herself into. Memphis was appalled at the fact that he’d murdered Cain, a child, and she never even knew the truth of it all until she met Cain’s ghost months afterwards. Magnus’ story of his family falling subject to the wrath of the Exactors struck Memphis - she'd always feared something like that could happen to her family as well... Trivia *Memphis was originally conceived as a halfling named Pembe. *Memphis and Magnus are the only characters in the Mega Campaign who never died. *Throughout the whole campaign, Memphis went unconscious twice, and only ever made one single melee weapon attack. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Joie's Characters Category:Elves Category:Clerics Category:Female Category:Banana Campaign Category:Mega Campaign Category:Neutral Good